Clan Kuro: An FFTA Fic
by Fighter McKnight
Summary: FFTA. Some swaring. Just read it!


Disclaimer: Yeah, I own FFTA. (It's Sarcasm, you retard!)

Killed To Life "Mindbreak!" My power was draining. "Fira!" My partner, Andria, shouted, unleashing a roaring fire, which burned our opponent to a crisp. "KO verified! 1 point! Victory to Clan Kuro!" The crowd went wild, screaming crazily. Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Drake. I am a soldier. What? Where are we? Ivalice, o'course! You must've not payed much attention in 2nd grade. (Play FFTA if you wanna' understand it wholely.) Well, my clan,(Which is unfortunately, just myself and Andria.) Just won a tournament, so this guy runs up to me. "I sssaw your performanccce,  
and would like to join your clan." Oh, did I mention he is Bangaa?(That's Bang-UH) "I...Uh... It...Holy...wha..." I couldn't speak, he actually wanted to join! "Sorry, he's at a loss for proper language, as usual. What he means to say is that he'd be happy to let you join!" Andria is always cheerful. "My name is Clanccce. Yours?" Clance has red skin, the usual Bangaa warrior attire, and a hunting sword slung on his back. "Andria, and that's Drake. Drake, say something!" "Hi"  
I choked weakly. Damn! I forgot my own appearance. I'm wearing a green soldier uniform, without the dorky hat, that is. I had a shiny red blade called Ayvuir red, which was once some great hero's sword. I know all kinds of techs, and never rushed to battle without thinking. Andria, she was banished from Baguba Port because she studied black magic. Human females aren't supposed to fight, ever, but Andria excells at it. She has mastered most level 1 and 2 spells, but no level 3. And she's beautiful, mind you. If you tell her I said that both of us won't have heads, so don't.  
As we walked away, I thought about Andria. I do quite often. I thought about her face, so fine, yet so distraught with her past. And a human fighter broke the silence. "I challenge you!" "Uhhh, I don't feel like it." I said. "DRAKE! WE'RE FIGHTING!" Andria's yelling always got its way. "Fine, I accept." "Then meet us in Jadg Helge, tonight." "Whatever." I said. That night... (I'm skipping time because nothing eventful happened.) "Far Fist!" A huge brown projection appered infront of me, I expected it to knock me back, but it just flicked me, and I still went flying. I noticed it was making "Rude Jestures" , while being beside my opponent. The Fighter was still chanting to keep the attack present,  
so I devised a plan. I would get the hand to punch me into the fighter. My plan worked to perfection. Also, when I hit him, I got close as well, so I pulled out Ayvuir red and held it to his throat. "I win, you fighter. I don't want to kill you, so stand up. Please." He did so, but also pulled out a huge blade and plunged it straight into my stomach. I gagged.  
This time I didn't just pass out without a scratch, this was real combat. I saw a light, it beckoned to me. I looked at the cowardly soul before me, and hated him. I never told Andria how I felt about her. Alas, all things must end. Blackness... I awoke by a crackling fire, Giza Plains maybe? "I'm... ALIVE!!!" I jumped up and felt an unbearable pain in my stomach, I could feel the puncture wound, burning worse than hell itself, so I sat back down. Then Andria's voice came, "Eat. It's been days since you were wounded, so you have to be hungry." She was right, I was starving!  
So I ate. I couldn't get her out of my head. She was enchanting. I asked her then, "Do you love anyone outside your family?" "No, but I know you meant yourself, you were staring at me while you ate, I can probe your closest thoughts,  
and they were me, and you cried out my name every other second while you were unconcious. Drake, you'd have to be an absolute fool to not see it." She smiled. 1st. Time. Ever. I don't believe it, she smiled. "That's 200 GIL, you said you never smiled." "Fine." She rolled her eyes and handed me 2 100 GIL pieces. I fell asleep that night. I didn't dream about Andria, which is strange for me. I woke up in a cage.

To Be Continued.  
PLEASE R&R. Fighter McKnight, signing off. 


End file.
